Chuck vs Their Future
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: "Chuck turned to Sarah. He looked into her eyes and saw a familiar glint. The same glint in her eyes that he saw when they first went out together, and when Sarah told him that she loved him..." Set where the finale ended. Will be a series of one shots in the same universe as "Casey's Next Step".
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! I know there's been a whole bunch of people posting fics about what happened about the finale, but here I am adding another one to the list. This will be a series of one shots of what happens directly after the finale and beyond. Also, this will be in the same universe as "Casey's Next Step", and there will be crossovers between the two. It's not necessary to read both fics, but highly recommended. To those who have read "Casey's Next Step", I'm planning out the next one shot and should be up soon (no guarantees. It depends on how much time I have and the will to write).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, otherwise season 5 would have been much different and it would still be on the air.**_

* * *

"Ya know Morgan has this crazy idea."

"What is it?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"He thinks that with one kiss you'll remember everything."

Sarah laughed softly. "One magical kiss?"

"Yeah," Chuck laughed. "I know, it's—"

"Chuck?"

Chuck paused a moment before he responded. "Yeah?"

Sarah turned to face Chuck. "Kiss me."

Chuck turned to Sarah. He looked into her eyes and saw a familiar glint. The same glint in her eyes that he saw when they first went out together, and when Sarah told him that she loved him. Seeing that, he realized no matter what the outcome of Morgan's experiment, they were going to be together. Chuck leaned towards Sarah and abided by her request. He kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss. Chuck didn't want to rush Sarah into anything, in fear of losing her again. He so wanted to deepen the kiss between them, but he resisted the urge.

His lips moved softly against hers, a feeling that felt foreign, yet familiar to Sarah. She broke the kiss and gazed out into the ocean.

Chuck studied Sarah's expression, and his face fell. The only time she looked like that was when something didn't go according to plan. "I take it we add this to Morgan's list of failed ideas," he stated.

Sarah nodded slightly. "Yeah…I don't remember anything else."

Chuck's eyes focused on the sand in front of him. It was a desperate act, he knew that, but part of him wished it worked. "That's fine…I still meant what I said earlier, that I'm someone you can call. If you want, I can let you be now."

He tried to get up but Sarah grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I may not remember anything else, but I know one thing for sure. I want you in my life, and more than just someone I can call. I want to be with you."

Chuck's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I need to take things slow, but I feel that this is right. Quinn may have taken my memories, but you helped me to realize that we were meant to be together."

A smile came over Chuck's lips. He felt that he was smiling ear to ear as tears filled his eyes. She may not be the same Sarah, but she was still his.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

As they approached the court yard, Chuck caught something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like Casey's Crown Vic, but he dismissed the thought. Casey would have been gone by now, off to find Verbanski. Chuck went to put his arm around Sarah's shoulder, but he froze when his arm was halfway there. It had become a natural reflex, one that he now had to keep an eye on.

They both entered the apartment in silence. Sarah looked around, noticing several parts of the décor that she would have contributed. The place seemed familiar, and not from the recent events. She knew this place, but couldn't recall anything. It was like she could recall only wisps of memories.

It frustrated her.

Chuck cleared his throat. "I'm going to order out. I know you're probably up to cooking, and I'm not much of a cook."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. I think I'll go take a shower."

"If you need anything just let me know," Chuck called out as Sarah walked down the hallway.

* * *

As she let the water fall around her, Sarah was in deep thought. She wanted desperately to remember everything with that kiss; she wanted to remember all the times that they had together. _Like in Paris at the Chateau._

Sarah blinked in surprise. She had no idea where that came from, but she remembered it perfectly…like the other memories that slowly crept up on her throughout the past few days. Sarah turned off the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She brought a hand to the mirror and wiped some of the condensation off so she could see her reflection. Dark circles had formed under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her eyes looked tired.

She dried herself, put on some clean clothes, and continued to towel dry her hair. Once she was satisfied with her somewhat disheveled hair, Sarah walked out of the bathroom and peered around the corner of the kitchen to watch Chuck. He was reaching up for some plates in the cupboard. Sarah smiled. Every time she saw him, her breathing hitched and her heart began to flutter. She knew in her heart that they were meant to be together, but her brain was mixed with confusion.

Chuck turned around and saw Sarah. He instantly smiled. "Feeling any better?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah…still tired though."

He walked up to her and reached to put his hands on her shoulders. Chuck hesitated at first, but he finished the action. "Nothing that some sleep won't cure." Sarah nodded slightly, enjoying the feeling of having his hands on her shoulders. One of them slid down to her lower back as he led her to the table. "It's not much for tonight, but I ordered some pizza. Vegetarian, no olives."

"Thanks," Sarah said. Chuck pulled her chair out for her, then sat down on the other side of her. They ate in silence for a while before Sarah thought of something."

"Chuck, why didn't you tell me in Castle? You were going to, but you stopped."

Chuck swallowed his bite of pizza and set the slice down. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to push you. You said you needed space, and after I tried so hard during the mission to get you to remember, I figured you needed time."

Sarah folded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "I did get slightly annoyed during the mission because you were pushing so hard, but deep down I wanted to remember. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now."

Chuck closed the pizza box. "I don't want that to happen again…which is why I understand you need to take things slowly."

She nodded in response. "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. You can take ou...my room, I'll sleep in the guest room."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't want to put you out of your room."

"It's no trouble, really."

"Alright then," Sarah replied. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sarah's eyes snapped open and glanced at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. She brought her hands over her face. Sarah had been tossing and turning all night, and she couldn't figure out why. The bed was amazingly comfortable. _So why can't I go to sleep._

An idea popped into Sarah's mind. It made her nervous, but it was the only thing she could think of to help her sleep. Sarah tossed the covers off of her and slowly walked into the hallway. She quietly made her way down the hall to the guest room where Chuck was sleeping. When she was about to place her hand on the doorknob, she heard a sound from the other side of the door. She froze where she was, and listened more intensely. The sound came again. It was Chuck, and it sounded as if he'd been crying. Sarah opened the door a crack and peaked inside. Chuck's eyes were closed. She slowly opened the door and went inside as she continued to study Chuck's face. His eyes were slightly red and swollen. _What's making him so upset? Is it because I'm not really the same person that he married? Is it because I've kept him at a distance since we've come back?_

She reached down and gently pulled back the covers. Chuck stirred slightly as she did, but he didn't wake. Her heart raced as she began to slide herself underneath the covers. Being with him at this moment seemed right, but she was very nervous. Sarah never felt nervous before…_Or have I? _

Right now that didn't matter. She moved into a comfortable position beside Chuck, slowly moving her body closer to his. Chuck brought his hand around Sarah's waist and instantly his breathing became more regular. It was a familiar feeling for Sarah, as if it were part of a dream. She stared at the wall across the room, and realized that she can't put their lives in slow motion while she waited for her memories to return. She loved this man, and she wanted to be close to him. Sarah snuggled in closer and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Chuck felt himself waking up as the sunlight crept into the room, and felt something tickling his nose. He tried wiggling his nose to rid of the feeling, but it only made it worse. Chuck finally opened his eyes and saw a head of blonde hair right in front of him. He looked down and noticed his arm draped around her waist. _Oh boy…_

Sarah started to stir and turned over to face Chuck. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his eyes. "Good morning," she said, sounding well rested.

"I uh, I…" Chuck stuttered.

Sarah giggled. "I know I said I wanted to take it slow, but I realized that this is right. I can't put our lives on hold while we wait for my memories to return. For all we know, I may never regain some of them. But I want to be with you now and not just living here and hoping for the best. That's how I've treated you since you brought me home and I'm sorry."

A huge smile spread across Chuck's lips. He leaned in closer to Sarah and did something he had wanted to do since they came home. He kissed her. Sarah brought herself closer to him and deepened the kiss, knowing that he would always be her home.

_**A/N 2: Like? Dislike? Leave a comment below! If there are any fragments from other Chuck fanfics, please let me know so I can change it! I don't think there are any in here but it's been a while since I've read any post finale fics. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, it's helped me stay motivated to write for you guys. The reason why I'm having Sarah move at a somewhat fast pace is because I felt that Sarah was already falling for Chuck again on the beach despite not remembering much. Anyway, here's the next update! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**_

* * *

_Three Weeks Later:_

Chuck was jerked awake by someone banging on the apartment door. He raised his head slightly to see if Sarah was still sleeping. Luckily she was. Chuck carefully slid his arm out from underneath Sarah's shoulders. He rose himself out of bed, grabbed a t shirt that was lying in a nearby chair, and set out to see who was interrupting his sleep.

The pounding continued as he walked closer. "Yeah, yeah…I'm coming," Chuck said, only loud enough for his own ears to hear. He reached for the door knob and opened it, revealing his bearded best friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Chuck! What's up?" Morgan announced as he let himself in.

"Shh! Morgan, not so loud. Sarah is still sleeping," Chuck replied as he shut the door.

Morgan plopped himself down on the couch and set his feet up on the coffee table. "Sorry. How have you and Sarah been? Been a while since I've seen you guys."

"Yeah, it has. We're doing alright…Sarah's slowly regaining some of her memories. Sometimes there's several that come back in a day, sometimes there's none. Despite that, we're still trying to become closer."

"Have you heard the news yet? Casey wouldn't let me tell you when it happened cause he wanted you and Sarah to settle in first."

Chuck's mind was swirling. Since he didn't have his cup of coffee yet, he had no clue what Morgan was trying to tell him.

"Morgan, what are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

Morgan took his feet off the table and leaned forward in his seat. "Casey and Alex's mom, you remember Kathleen right? Anyway they're engaged!"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah he did."

Morgan's mouth dropped. "What? When did he tell you?"

Chuck let out a soft laugh. "The day after. He came to tell me and Sarah that—"

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed.

Chuck's head snapped towards the direction of Sarah's voice, bringing his mind out the morning fog it was in.

"Sarah?" he called out as he dashed down the hall towards her.

* * *

_Sarah kicked in the door and pointed her gun at the silver haired man standing just inside. "I've been looking for you," she stated bitterly. She kicked the gun out of his hands and drove the butt of her gun between the man's shoulders, sending him crashing into the window beside the door. Sarah turned towards the center of the room to see Chuck bound in a chair, unconscious. "Chuck!" Sarah yelled as she ran over to be beside him._

"_He really has no use he's almost completely gone!" a scientist yelled as Sarah went running by._

"_Shut up!" Casey responded, driving the butt of his gun into the scientist's head, sending him sprawling onto the floor._

"_Chuck," she repeated as she removed the probes that were on Chuck's forehead before his mind was gone forever. "Chuck, come on please wake up," Sarah begged, already crying, as she released one of the bonds. "Chuck, listen to me. I'm here! Chuck, I'm here! I came to rescue you. I'm right here Chuck…"_

"_Chuck, please. Come on!" The tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks now._

_Morgan approached her. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Tell him what you told me before, okay? He'll here that, I know it. This, this is your chance. Don't be Sarah Walker the spy, be Sarah Walker the girlfriend."_

_Sarah nodded and took Morgan's advice. "Chuck, please. Chuck I love you! Please wake up! I have so much I want to tell you." She took a breath. "I found your proposal plan. You were going to do it on the beach in Malibu. Where we watched the sun rise after our first date, there were several race cars involved. Chuck I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't care if you have the Intersect or not. Without you I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a spy. Come back to me Chuck. I want to marry you!" she concluded as she leaned to kiss Chuck. After she kissed him, she pulled back and hoped that the kiss would bring him back. Each second felt like an eternity, and his eyes did not open._

"CHUCK!" she screamed, fearing she had lost him forever.

Sarah opened her eyes and shot up to a sitting position, but she could only see a blurred world through the tears.

She heard someone calling down the hall, but her mind was still muddled from sleep and wasn't able to make out what the voice was saying. Sarah heard the door opening and felt the bed sink down slightly as someone else joined her.

"Sarah, babe are you alright?" the voice said.

Sarah wiped her eyes and saw the man she loved sitting in front of her, alive and well. She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck as tears of relief fell.

Chuck rubbed his hand lightly up and down Sarah's back. "It's alright, everything is going to be fine."

After a few moments of neither one of them moving, they both heard footsteps enter their room. Both turned towards the doorway and saw Morgan standing halfway in the room. "Hey Sarah, how's it going?"

Chuck's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his best friend. "Buddy, now's not the best time," he said in a low tone.

Morgan nodded. "Alright, I'll take the hint and let myself out. I'll see ya both later," he replied, understanding Chuck's comment.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sarah came out of Chuck's embrace, "I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"Well, clearly you didn't because," he responded, gesturing towards himself, "here I am. Besides, it was just a dream. None of it happened."

Sarah laughed softly and shook her head at the same time. "I'm not so sure if it was _just_ a dream."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Alright…why don't you tell me about it, see if I can help you."

She nodded and mentally recalled the details of the events of the dream. "Casey, Morgan, and I were in a jungle and came across some sort of hide out…some sort of cabin. I broke inside and there was a makeshift lab set up. You were inside, tied up, unconscious, and connected to some sort of monitor. After knocking out one of the guys inside I rushed to you and tried to get you to wake up. No matter what I did you wouldn't wake up. I finally took Morgan's suggestion and told you why I loved you and kissed you. Each second seemed to take an eternity and you still wouldn't wake up."

Chuck's eyes widened and he let out his breath. "Ah…yeah, well that did happen. The Belgian captured me, intending to take the Intersect, but at that point it wasn't working. You went tearing through Thailand to try and find me."

Sarah leaned back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Chuck leaned over her and planted a kiss on the back of her left hand. "Look on the bright side, you're remembering more."

"Yeah," she responded through her hands. "But I'd rather not wake up to thinking you're dead."

Chuck nodded slightly. "Understandable," he said as he nuzzled his face into Sarah's neck.

Sarah started to giggle and playfully tried to push Chuck to his side of the bed. "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Trying to help you regain some memories, and maybe make some new ones too," he replied as he placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N #2: A little foreshadowing in that last bit? Stay tuned to find out! Like? Dislike? Leave a comment below :) For those who are reading Casey's Next Step, I plan on having one or two one shots before the engagement party in this series, then one directly after the party. I have them planned out in my head right now, so hopefully I'll be able to put them to paper (er RAM) very soon. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Another update! *Cheers* Had some free time and no writers block for this one, so it's up! Once again thank you for the kind reviews. And to those who wanted me to update soon, it's your lucky day!**_

_**I don't own Chuck**_

* * *

_Two weeks before Casey's engagement party:_

The morning sunlight greeted Sarah Bartowski as it shone through the bedroom window. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and remained in her curled position, staring at Chuck's side of the bed. This morning, Chuck was looking at potential locations for Carmichael Industries. It wasn't their main focus at this point, but it didn't help to look. And if they did find a place they liked, they could gradually work on it as time went on.

Sarah slowly rose herself out of bed and began to gather things to start the day. When she picked up a pair of shorts, what lay underneath caught her eye. It was a small box, only a few inches in length. Sarah set her clothes down on the bed, picked up the box, and opened it. Inside lay a silver charm bracelet. She took it out of the box and laid it out on her palm. _An oldie but a goodie_, echoed in her mind.

Looking around the room, Sarah wondered what else was 'hidden' around the apartment that may help trigger some memories. She grabbed her clothes and took a quick shower, eager to begin the search.

* * *

The first place she started was at one of the shelves in the living room. There were several framed photographs of her, Chuck, and other people. She picked up one of the photos and took a good look at it. It was one of both her and Chuck, but nothing came to her. She looked over the photo several times, trying to recall the details of where it was taken; however, nothing happened.

Sarah slammed the photo back on the shelf, nearly toppling some others over. She ran her hands through hair and placed them on her hips, frustrated that nothing happened. "Okay, maybe I'm going about this the wrong way…maybe I'm trying too hard," she pondered.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a calming breath. _Maybe if I calm down and relax._ Sarah opened her eyes and recalled something.

_Sarah Walker, now Bartowski, reached up to the top shelf in the closet and brought down a box filled with random things. They weren't exactly random, they were things that she started—collecting—once she began to date Chuck. It had kind of become a tradition in a way. Whenever she and Chuck did something memorable, Sarah kept something so she would remember that event for the rest of her life. _

She opened the closet door and stood up on her tip toes, becoming eye level with what she was looking for. Sarah reached up, brought the box down, and took it out to the living room. Somehow, she knew that it was there. She hadn't noticed it in the closet before; then again Sarah hadn't had the need to get anything from that top shelf since she came home.

Sarah set the box down on the coffee table and opened the lid and took out a book that was set up along the side of the box, or she thought it was a book. It was an album. The outside of it was covered in white satin, and the ends of the pages were coated with gold lining. On the front were letters scripted in the same color gold as the edges. It read:

_Our Wedding_

Sarah set the album down in her lap and let her fingers trace over the gold calligraphy. Leaving it on her lap to look at later, she continued to rummage through the box. Soon, she came across two DVDs, one read 'Our Wedding 3' and the other 'Chuck and Sarah's Rehearsal Dinner video'. She stood up, placed the rehearsal dinner video into the DVD player, sat back and watched.

* * *

Tears flowed down her cheeks as the video finished. Watching the video definitely helped, especially recalling the details of that night. She remembered the love that they shared that night, and Mary Bartowski's speech. Sarah also remembered some times that she and Chuck shared in the Buy More. When those memories returned, she couldn't help but smile.

Now it was time to turn to the wedding album. As she turned the pages, each photograph seemed to tell her part of a story. There was one photo in particular…Casey walking Sarah down the aisle.

_Sarah watched from the back of the church as Ellie reached the end of the aisle. The music coming from the organ changed, cuing her and Casey to start down the aisle. She turned to Casey, and saw that his eyes were slightly glossy with tears._

"_Getting soft on me, John?"_

_Casey shook his head. "No…I'm happy that you and the nerd are finally doing it for real."_

_Sarah smiled at Casey's comment. "Shall we?"_

* * *

Chuck entered the apartment and tossed his keys on the nearby stand. It had been a long day scouting possible locations for Carmichael Industries, and he was glad it was over. He looked up and saw Sarah on the couch asleep, covered in photographs.

He let out a small chuckle and approached her quietly. Once near her, Chuck leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

Chuck was about to pull back when he felt Sarah kiss him back. Soon the need for air won out, and Chuck broke it. He gazed into her eyes, then looked around the couch. "Looks like you've been having fun today."

Sarah shrugged, then smiled. "You could say so."

Chuck's eyes focused one something on the edge of the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up. It was an old style flip phone, one that was often repaired at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Is there a reason why this is here? Do you need it to be fixed again?" he joked.

Sarah laughed as she shook her head. "No, I kept it because that was the day I first fell for you."

_**A/N #2: Another Sarah centered fic, the next one will have some more from Chuck's POV. I thought it would be fun for Sarah to go on a scavenger hunt to try and help regain some of her memories, so that was the inspiration for this one shot. Towards Casey: there have been several ideas swarming around saying that he walked Sarah down the aisle, and I loved it so I decided to add it. Also, I added Casey being a little "misty" because Adam Baldwin said that he *did* get a little teary eyed at Chuck and Sarah's wedding (Chuck panel, Nerd HQ 2012). Like? Dislike? Please leave a comment below :) The next one shot will be the day after Casey's engagement party, so for those who haven't read Casey's Next Step, I strongly encourage that you do. I hint towards something that directly correlates to the next one shot. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I meant to have this up earlier, but after a couple of rewrites, managing all my interests, and a brain dump later here it is. I'm sorry if I confused anyone in the last update. Going over the memory box helped to **_**restore**_** some of Sarah's memories of those events, and the video that she watched was the one Jeff Barnes made for the rehearsal dinner. I hope you like the events of this next one shot. The remedies mentioned are ones that I actually use, and the symptoms of food borne illness are true (thanks to my sanitation course of my one semester of culinary). I don't own Chuck.**_

* * *

_The day after Casey's engagement party:_

Sarah's eyes snapped open. Something was off about her as she felt her stomach beginning to churn. She slowly pulled the covers off of her, hoping it was from overheating, but the slight taste of bile soon sent that hope out the window. Sarah threw off the rest of the covers and dashed into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Chuck woke up when he felt the extra weight of the covers that had landed on him. He slowly sat up and looked beside him, noticing Sarah wasn't there. Seeing Sarah out of bed at such an early hour was unusual, especially for the weekend. Chuck was going to call out, but the sound of Sarah coughing reached him from the bathroom.

He rose out of bed, walked to the bathroom door, and lightly knocked. "Sarah?" Chuck asked through the door. She didn't respond. All he could hear was more coughing and gaging. After a few more moments, Chuck called out again. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

Sarah groaned as she slowly opened the door, her face a displaying a pale shade of green. She covered her eyes with one of her hands. "I wonder if something I ate yesterday at Casey's party went bad…I feel like death."

Chuck wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the couch. "Do you think you could handle some ginger tea? It might help settle your stomach."

"I don't know, maybe."

"I'll make it anyway. That way you'll have it if you want it." Chuck got up and placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead before he headed into the kitchen. Sarah's forehead didn't feel warm, so there was no fever, which eliminated the flu. However, that didn't eliminate all food borne illnesses, and since Casey's party was catered it was possible. Chuck brought the water to a boil and poured it over the ginger tea bag that he had placed in a mug. He walked over to Sarah and placed the mug on the coffee table.

Sarah looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Chuck knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face. "No problem, baby," he paused briefly. "Do you want me to stay home today? What I have to do at Carmichael Industries can be pushed off until later."

Sarah shook her head. "No…anyway it's probably nothing. Besides, I'd feel bad if you stayed because of me. I know we said that the transfer of Carmichael Industries is going to be slow, but things still have to be done."

Chuck let out a sigh. He knew there was no way that he would win this battle. "Alright, I'll go. But I'll be home early, no negotiations," he joked.

Sarah let out a chuckle. "Alright then."

"Well, I better go get ready. Told Morgan I'd be there by seven." He straightened up and headed off to the bedroom to get ready. When he was straightening his tie, Chuck thought about Sarah. He never liked leaving her alone when she wasn't 100%. _Come to think of it…there haven't been many times where she _wasn't _100%. There's been a few colds here and there, but nothing like this._

Chuck finished fiddling with his tie and headed back to the living room to say goodbye to Sarah, but she had already fallen back asleep by the time he got there. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and headed out the door.

* * *

Sarah woke up and found herself curled up in a ball on the couch. Remembering why she was there, she slowly got up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon. Sarah attempted to stand, but another wave of nausea came upon her, sending her once again rushing towards the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet, Sarah leaned up against the bathtub. The cool porcelain felt good against her skin, helping to calm her body down.

Over the past couple days, Sarah felt off, but today was the first time she had gotten sick. She hadn't been this sick in years, and it concerned her.

_What could honestly cause this? If this is part of why I've been off these past couple of days, then it couldn't have been from Casey's party. So what could—_

Sarah's eyes widened. She got up as fast as she could and fumbled around the medicine cabinet for a box that was kept in there for situations like this. Her hands trembled slightly as she read the package: _AT HOME PREGNANCY TEST _

* * *

Chuck walked down into Carmichael Industries with Morgan following close behind him. He walked over to the computer and brought up a realtor's website.

Morgan looked over Chuck's shoulder. "Find a potential spot for CI? Great, I'll start packing." The bearded man turned around, but Chuck quickly caught ahold of his best friend's arm before he could get away.

"I have found a potential spot for CI, but it's on the pricy side and we don't have the cash for it now. Besides, that site wouldn't be found on here," Chuck explained as he typed a few more commands on the keyboard.

Morgan looked closer at the screen. "That's…THE house."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. I've been putting a little money aside for a while to get it for Sarah and me. I want to get it for her, but I'm not sure if Sarah would want it anymore."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Considering the last time we were in there it wasn't the best of situations…"

Morgan leaned on the desk. "True…but you won't know until you ask her. "

Chuck placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. He opened his mouth to respond when a video feed took over his screen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck straightened his back and snapped to attention. "General Beckman, for what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Beckman clasped her hands in front of her. "Some good news for you and Carmichael Industries. When Decker was successful in freezing CI's assets, I told you that I would do my best to release those funds. As of right now, those funds are now unfrozen."

Chuck's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" he asked, finding himself dumbfounded.

"Very…" Beckman said flatly.

"Sorry…General. I wasn't expecting it to happen that quickly."

"Neither was I, but some…unexpected help was able to get them freed for you."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "'Unexpected help'?" he echoed.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal that information to you," Beckman paused. "One, because you are no longer employed by the government, and two, because it's…shall we say, privileged information," she concluded before she terminated the video conference.

Chuck sat in his chair motionless for a few second before opening a new tab in his web browser. He brought up a bank website and logged in. Sure enough, a wire transfer with the remainder of the 'cool billion' had been deposited in the account.

"Morgan, I need you to do me a favor," Chuck began as he scribbled something on a post it note. "I need you to call this number and put an offer in," he explained as he handed Morgan the paper. Chuck headed up the stairs and dialed a number into his phone.

* * *

Sarah stood on the sidewalk and looked at a realtor sign that hung nearby. Her eyes drifted back to the house that the sign belonged to. Everything that she ever wanted stood in front of her. The red door, the white picket fence, the black shudders. And all of it was shattered by two words that were on the realtor sign.

_Sale Pending_

Seeing those words made her heart sink. Despite recent events, she still wanted to her and Chuck's future to be in that house. Chuck tried to prove to her that his love for her was real, and her love for him was not part of a cover assignment. Sarah got back into her Lotus and drove back to the apartment. Instead of going inside, Sarah sat inside the car for a while.

She didn't know how long she was lost in thought, but Sarah came out of the daze from a knock on the window. It was Chuck. Sarah opened her car door and stepped outside.

"Going somewhere?"

Sarah smiled slightly. "No, just getting back."

Chuck placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Feeling any better?"

"Somewhat."

Chuck moved his hands down and took ahold of hers. "Are you up for a little road trip?"

Sarah cocked her head. "Where?"

He led her over to the other side of the Lotus and smiled. "It's a surprise…a good one, I hope."

* * *

"Chuck, can I look now?" Sarah asked as she reached up to pull her husband's hands from her eyes.

"Not yet…take a step up, okay now walk five more steps."

Sarah did as she was told, and she was confused on how secretive Chuck was being. During the ride over to where ever they were now, she could tell he was driving around town to try and throw her off. It worked.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah?"

Chuck lowered his hands, revealing the surprise. Sarah looked around, shocked at what she was seeing.

"This is…our house," she managed to get out.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. And it's ours…if you still want it."

Sarah whipped around, and put the pieces together from earlier. "That's why the 'sale pending' sign was out there," she whispered.

"You were here earlier?"

Sarah nodded as she walked up the stairs to the second floor. She walked by the master bedroom, then went and stood in a smaller room right next to it.

Chuck followed her up the stairs, wrapped an arm around her waist, and planted a kiss on the back of her head. "You thinkin' about something?" he asked as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

A huge smile spread across Sarah's lips. "Yeah. I was thinking that this would be a great nursery in a few months."

"That it would," he responded, half paying attention to Sarah's comment. Chuck furrowed his brow when he fully absorbed the comment. "Wait…what? Y-you…we…"

Sarah turned to face her husband and nodded. "Yes, Chuck."

"Oh…oh boy. We're going to be parents."

_**A/N #2 Nice job 2old2write who guessed it after I posted the engagement party one shot! If you wouldn't mind, please let me know what you thought of it. Any guesses on who helped unfreeze the funds? I'd love to see your guesses, but I will tell you that a) I won't say if you're right or wrong and b) the help won't show up until *much* later in this series. Don't know when the next update will be, it depends on the will to write. Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Two weeks without an update. I'm so sorry dear readers, the plot bunnies were NOT working with me for this one. There's definitely going to be five more one shots in this series, possibly six. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, but there's no promises thanks to college starting soon. Hope you enjoy it! (Sorry it's on the shorter side :/ I'll try and make the next one longer)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this plot line**_

* * *

Chuck pulled his phone away from his ear thanks to Ellie squealing on the other end of the phone. After she was done, he put the phone back to his ear.

"_Oh my gosh, Chuck! I'm so happy for you both!"_

Chuck nodded. "I couldn't tell," he said sarcastically.

"_Oh shut up!"_ she responded.

Chuck smiled. Despite being about two thousand miles apart, they still knew how to harass each other as if they were still next door neighbors. "Is Awesome there?"

"_No, he's at work for another few hours. I'll tell him the news when he gets back. You'll have to let us know when she's due so we can plan to come out around that time."_

"Will do. Sarah has a doctor's appointment later this week, so I'm sure she'll call you afterwards."

"_Good,"_ Ellie replied. _"So any big plans coming up?"_

"Yeah, I actually purchased the house that we were looking at last year."

"_That's really great, Chuck. When does the sale closed?"_

"First week next month."

"_You make sure Sarah doesn't do any heavy lifting! No boxes no nothing. I know Sarah's not going to like that, but it's for her and the baby's best interest. Do you want me and Devon to come out and help you guys?"_

"No, I think we're good. Casey offered to help so he could take his mind off the wedding planning for a bit."

Ellie chuckled. _"It's still hard to think of big rough and tough Casey getting married."_

"I know. Just thinking of Casey having a love life was hard for me to understand a few years ago. But with Kathleen, it makes sense."

There was a pause at Ellie's end before she spoke. _"Sorry to cut this short, little brother, but it sounds like Clara is up from her nap and wreaking havoc across the apartment."_

Chuck let out a snort. "Alright, say hi to my favorite niece to me."

"_Will do. Love you, Chuck."_

"Love you, too," Chuck responded before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Love you, too," Sarah heard Chuck say in the living room. She knew once he comes back into their room, he would not be happy with what he saw. When he went to go call Ellie, he wanted Sarah to relax. What was she doing instead? Looking at and listing possible baby names on her laptop. Earlier, Sarah had found a document with some names listed from the last time they thought she was pregnant. She read over each one, liking all of them that were on the list.

_Of course you like them, that's why you put them on the list in the first place,_ she half teased herself. Sarah remembered thinking that she was pregnant about a year ago, but didn't recall making this list.

Sarah liked all of them, but for some reason didn't think any of the boys' names that were on the list would fit. She brought up another website and began scrolling through the names. Sarah stopped scrolling at a particular name. Reading the name gave her a warm familiar feeling, but she couldn't figure out why. Sarah typed the name alongside a possible middle name. The feeling had become stronger once she put the two names together, but still wasn't able to figure out why. Despite the feeling, Sarah thought it would be the perfect name if they had a little boy.

She heard footsteps enter the room. "Sarah…"Chuck trailed off.

Sarah looked up. "What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know what. You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am relaxing."

"If that's relaxing then we have very different definitions of 'relaxing'."

Sarah let out a soft laugh as her eyes glanced over at the Tron poster hanging behind him. _"…my dad gave it to me…"_

She looked back at the name she typed. _Stephen James…Chuck's father, _she realized. _That's why…_

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" he asked while climbing up beside his wife.

Sarah shrugged. "I was going over some baby names. I know it's a bit early but I wanted to try and find some. And I think I found the one if our baby is a boy."

Chuck began to massage Sarah's shoulders. "Really? What are you thinking?"

"Stephen James."

Chuck's hands paused momentarily after hearing the name, but started once again. "You want to name him after my father?"

"Heaven knows we aren't naming him after my father!"

They both laughed at Sarah's comment. "Alright, it sounds perfect to me. And what if 'he' ends up being a 'she'?"

"We have plenty of time to figure that out," she replied, closing her laptop and placing it on the nightstand.

Chuck place a kiss on Sarah's temple and continued to massage her shoulders. "That we do."

* * *

_**A/N #2: This one was my least favorite to write so far, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I have a question for you guys. What month do you think the beach scene happened in? I'd also loved to hear more guesses on the mystery person from the last one! Here's your one and only hint: IT'S NOT SHAW. **_

_**For those following Casey's Next Step the wedding and honeymoon one shots will be posted after the next one shot here. Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wow, this series is almost at 3,000 views, thank you all so much! Thank you to those who responded to my question about the beach scene. I'm from western NY and I've never been to a beach, so I had no clue if anyone would actually be on a beach during January, hence the question. This chapter is longer than the last one, like I promised. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

* * *

"Chuck, would you _please_ let me take something out to the van? You won't let me carry anything!" Sarah asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. Right now she felt bad that Chuck and Casey were doing all the work, but Chuck wouldn't let her go near anything remotely heavy despite her constant pestering to help.

Chuck shook his head as he and Casey were carrying the couch through the doorway to the trailer. "Nuh uh! You know what would happen if Ellie found out you were carrying moving boxes? She'd kill me!"

"Not even a chair?"

"Ellie said that even carrying a pot filled with water is risky, and I don't want to chance anything. Besides, you can make up for it by ordering me and Casey around while we set up the house," Chuck joked.

Sarah let out a soft laugh as she leaned up against the wall. Chuck was right, but she felt that he was being a bit overprotective. Right now, all she wanted to do was help, but she did as Chuck wanted.

She placed her hands on her abdomen where it began to swell. Luckily for her, the morning sickness had toned down a bit, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Sarah had called Ellie after her appointment and let her know that she was due in early November. Ellie made sure to come out a few weeks early. Despite all of the available technology doctors had now, they weren't always accurate.

"Anything else?" Casey asked as he and Chuck walked back into the now empty apartment.

"Nope, that should be everything. I'll go around and make sure," Chuck replied.

After Chuck left, Sarah straightened up. "So, can you believe you're getting married next week?"

Casey's face appeared to have brightened a bit, but Sarah couldn't tell if it was just the lighting in the room or not. "Actually, I can. I feel like this is long overdue, and I should have done something about it sooner. But it's finally happening."

Sarah smiled. "Anything left to plan for it?"

"Kathleen and Alex have one more dress fitting later today, and there are a few minor details to finalize, but other than that we're all set."

Before Sarah could respond, Chuck jogged back into the room with a huge smile on his face. "All the rooms are empty; we're all set to go!"

* * *

It was late into the evening before all major pieces of furniture were set in their proper places. Sarah decided to take Chuck's joke about ordering him and Casey around seriously. She rather enjoyed it too, asking both of the men to move things over slightly, or wanting them to rearrange the room completely.

At one point, Chuck tried to put his foot down. "No, the game chairs stay here."

Sarah walked up to Chuck and stood an inch from his face. "I thought you said the game chairs were negotiable."

Chuck opened his mouth to respond but closed it, realizing that she had him. He let out his breath and began to move the chairs where Sarah wanted them.

Casey couldn't keep from laughing at what happened. "So much for that plan, Bartowski."

Chuck glared over at Casey. "You do realize that this is going to be you in a week or so."

Casey shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, you think that."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah snuggled closer to each other on their bed, happy to be done with a long day's work. "You enjoyed that all too much," Chuck said while giving Sarah a small kiss on her cheek.

Sarah cocked her head. "And what would that be?" she responded, a smirk growing upon her lips.

Chuck shook his head. "You know what. Ordering me and Casey around the house."

Sarah chuckled. "You offered."

"I was joking."

"I know, but you should have known I would have taken it seriously."

Chuck sighed. She had him once again. If it were four months ago, he never would have joked like that, knowing that she would take advantage of the joke. It was as if Sarah was becoming even more of who she was. Chuck knew she wasn't the exact woman he had fallen for, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together, loved each other, and going to start a family.

"Yeah, I should have, and it won't happen again."

Sarah kissed Chuck. "We'll see," she teased.

Chuck let out a groan, making Sarah laugh once again. "Anyway," Sarah started once she could breathe again, "how's the rebuilding of Carmichael Industries going?"

"Great. The deal closed earlier this week, so Morgan, Casey, and I are going to start setting up the interior."

"Need any help?" Sarah joshed.

Chuck gave her a teasing glare. "No, we don't have much to be moved around yet. Casey's taking Morgan to look for tech accessories and office furniture so Morgan won't have the chance to break any of the computer consoles and TV screens I'm going to be setting up. Then hopefully the next day we'll be setting up the offices and webpage. We're aiming to open to the public for early June."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Four to five weeks? That's not a big time window to get everything done."

"Considering I'm not going to be hiring that many other employees (if any at all) besides you, Morgan, Casey, and Alex, I think we could do it."

"You think it could work out with just the five of us?" Sarah asked, looking concerned.

"With cyber security you can't trust just anyone. They could be out to sabotage a company for their own advantage. It's like being a spy again…almost."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. If you think we can do this, I believe you"

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good. Now, what do you say about us getting some sleep?"

However, Chuck didn't get an answer. Just the soft sound of Sarah's slow breathing, as she had already fallen asleep.

_**A/N #2: Hope you enjoyed it! If you wouldn't mind leaving a review on the way out that would be great :) Casey's wedding will be in Casey's Next Step and will be posted within the next few days, so I hope you all check that one out. Also, if you have any other guesses on who the mystery person is from earlier, I'd still love to hear your thoughts. Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm so happy that I was able to get this done before tomorrow. In less than twelve hours I will be moving back into a college dorm. With that being said, I'm going to try and keep the weekly updates going as best I can, but it all depends on the workload I've been given. So I hope you enjoy this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.**_

* * *

_May 16, 2013_

Chuck rested his head on his hand as he gazed at Sarah. She was still sleeping, curled up in a ball and the blankets were wrapped around her tightly. Chuck could watch her sleep all day, but that wasn't an option. He slowly rose out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. For their anniversary today, Chuck wanted Sarah to have a nice restful day. Nothing to worry about, nothing to focus on.

He looked around the kitchen and in the refrigerator, trying to figure out what to make for Sarah for her breakfast in bed. The last thing he wanted was to make her a bowl of cereal, but his cooking skills were limited. There were many times in the past where Sarah made a point to keep Chuck as far away from the kitchen as possible.

Despite this, Chuck still wanted to make her breakfast in bed. He opened one of the cupboards and found some pancake mix. Chuck turned the package of mix over and skimmed the instructions. _Seems easy enough_, he thought. He opened the refrigerator back up and pulled out some eggs and bacon. _Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. What could go wrong?_

* * *

Sarah inhaled deeply as she woke up. She scrunched her face, realizing that the air didn't smell crisp and clean like it usually did. It smelled like…

_Something's burning._

Sarah's eyes snapped open. She quickly tossed off the covers, grabbed her robe, and followed the trail of smoke into the kitchen. What she saw when she entered the room made her want to burst out laughing. Every fan in the room was on, trying to reduce the smoke's concentration. Chuck was running around the kitchen with his arms flailing about, trying to get the smoke through the small kitchen window so none of the smoke detectors would go off. He turned back to the stove and shut off all the burners, then turned around and saw Sarah standing inside the dining room. There was pancake flour on his face and egg yolk stains on his apron. Chuck's expression fell, realizing that his surprise had just fallen through.

Sarah covered her mouth to try and help suppress the laughter, but it didn't help at all. "Oh, Chuck…"

Chuck gave Sarah a sad smile and shrugged slightly. "My timing was a little off."

She approached her husband and took ahold of his hand. "I thought I told you to stay away from the kitchen?"

"Yeah well," Chuck began, "I wanted to give you a stress free day for our anniversary, so I wanted to make you breakfast and make sure you didn't have to worry about anything."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I appreciate that, Chuck. But I think the best way for me to stay stress free when food is concerned is if I take care of it."

Chuck nodded, but added, "I'm still taking care of dinner," he threw his hands up in defense before Sarah could say anything, "and don't worry…it doesn't involve either one of us cooking."

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, but it was enjoyable. Chuck prepared a bath for Sarah, and then gave her a soothing massage afterwards. Sarah decided not to give Chuck his present until dinner. Chuck tried to get her to cave early, but she wouldn't budge.

Finally, it was time to head off to dinner. Chuck waited at the bottom of the staircase for Sarah to finish getting ready. He had been waiting there for a while, but once Sarah came downstairs, Chuck knew it was worth the wait. Sarah came down wearing a black dress that came down to her knees, and the skirt billowed as she took each step. Chuck offered her his arm and led Sarah out to the car.

Once inside, Sarah asked, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Chuck shook his head. "Nope, you'll find out once we get there."

Sarah took ahold of Chuck's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She couldn't take her eyes off of him while he drove. No matter what happened over these past few months, he was always there for her. There were several times where she couldn't believe that she married a man like him. And even after what happened with her memories, he didn't leave. He stayed by her. There were several men in Sarah's life that wouldn't have done what Chuck has done in a hundred years. _How did I get so lucky?_

After a few more minutes, Chuck turned into a parking lot and parked. Sarah looked out the windshield and smiled, immediately recognizing the place they were in front of. It had been over five years since they'd been at this very restaurant.

"Where it all began," she whispered, looking at the restaurant where Chuck and Sarah had their first date.

Chuck nodded. "I thought it would be nice to revisit where our love first began."

"Then why aren't we at the Buy More?" Sarah joked.

"Alright, so our very first date, if you wanna call it that. But this is where you changed my life…where I realized a nerdy guy could be with someone like you."

They both got out of the car and Chuck led Sarah inside. Chuck stopped in front of the hostess and said, "Hi, we have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski."

The hostess looked at the podium. "Ah yes, when I saw this earlier I found it most unusual. We don't normally get requests for reserving certain tables." She grabbed two menus and began to walk towards the dining area. "If you'll follow me, please."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the hostess' comment. _Why would Chuck go to the trouble of reserving a table?_ Her question was soon answered when the hostess found their table—or booth rather, the same one they had their first date in.

Chuck and Sarah scooted into their booth and the hostess gave them their menus. "You're waitress will be with you in a few minutes to take your drink order."

"Thank you."

After looking over the menu for a few moments, the waitress came over and took their drink order, ginger ale for Sarah and a red wine for Chuck.

Once their drinks came and they placed their food orders, Chuck and Sarah cuddled up and listened to the mariachi band play. Their food came out in what appeared to be record time, but for all they knew they could have been so absorbed listening to the mariachi band that they lost track of time. After they finished their meals, Sarah reached into her purse, pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to Chuck.

"Happy Anniversary."

Chuck took the box and opened it. Inside it laid an expensive silver watch. He took it out and looked at the backing, which had an inscription on it. It read:

_To the best husband any lady could ask for. Happy First. May there be many more years to come._

Chuck smiled as he put the watch on his wrist. "Thanks, Sarah. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

Sarah snuggled in closer to Chuck and let out a calming breath.

"Today relaxing enough for you?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was exactly what I needed."

"You ready to go?"

Sarah nodded once again as they headed out to the car. They both got in the car and headed back to their home. Once Chuck pulled into the driveway, he looked over at Sarah. She was sound asleep. Chuck got out of the car and carried his wife into the house and up to their room. He put her into something more comfortable, then snuggled up to her and closed his eyes.

_Yep, today was a great day._

_**A/N #2: There will be three more one shots in this series. Two need to be written, the last one I need to go over to make sure the ending is perfect :) If you could leave a review on your way out that would be great. Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm quite happy that I was able to write this one fairly quickly. It is on the shorter side but this one is needed to set up the events of the next one shot. The next one will be longer I promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Chuck but I don't**_

Sarah groaned as she heard the doorbell chime echo throughout the house. She had just got into a comfortable position on the couch, and now that she was about five months along, she had no desire to struggle to her feet to open the door. If Chuck were home, he would have insisted on Sarah staying where she was, and he would have taken care of it. But unfortunately for Sarah, Chuck was at Carmichael Industries for the day. A huge client had just come in earlier this week, so he couldn't take as many days off as he would have liked. That, and Chuck had already planned for a couple weeks off once their baby Bartowski had entered the world.

The doorbell sounded once again. "I'm coming," Sarah grumbled as she tried to get to her feet. _This is unbearable, how am I going to be able to keep this up for four more months?_ Sarah finally won the struggle of getting to her feet and opened the door to reveal two people she hadn't seen since her wedding, and before that on their last mission together when Sarah was still a member of Team Bartowski.

"Zondra, Carina? What are you two doing here?" Sarah asked as a surprising look came over her face.

Both the former CATS had equally surprising looks on their faces. "Sarah…when did this happen?" Zondra asked.

"Soon after Chuck brought me home. But what are you two doing here?"

Carina smiled after Sarah said her response. "Way to go, Chuckie!" she mumbled, but not softly enough for no one else to hear, earning a backhanded smack from Zondra and a dirty look from Sarah.

"Anyway," Zondra continued as they walked into the living room, "we had a couple days off so we called Chuck to see if we could all hang out. Chuck said he was extremely busy but gave us your new address and said to top by. He said that you'd have a surprise for us, and I take it _this _is it," she concluded gesturing to Sarah's abdomen.

Sarah smiled. "Well, I am glad you guys decided to come over. I've been meaning to call you both but things have been busy."

"No kidding," teased Carina, earning another smack from Zondra.

"And I don't just mean you and Chuck. Dealing with lost memories and hoping they'll resurface at some point. How's the recovered memory tally coming so far?"

"Good, I guess," Sarah answered, clasping her hands together. "I feel that I've regained quite a few, but there are some huge gaps still missing. I know they're all not going to come back at once, Chuck and I tried. It's going to take some time to get them all back, perhaps years." Sarah's expression saddened as she finished her sentence, and Carina placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Let's focus on something happier…like are you planning a baby shower?" Carina asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm not the party person. Nor do I have the patience to plan something like that in this condition."

Both Zondra's and Carina's expressions brightened. "What if we threw you one?" Zondra asked.

"When Ellie is here of course!" Carina added.

Sarah was about to answer Zondra's question, but Carina's comment finally clicked. "Wait, how did you know Ellie is coming out?"

"I have my sources," Carina replied.

"Meaning we know you and your family too well. Knowing Ellie she would want to plan something like this as soon as she could come out," Zondra explained.

"So, what do you say, Sarah? Can we? I think it would be interesting to try and do something 'normal' for a change."

_Spies throwing a baby shower. What is my life coming to?_ Sarah let out her breath. "Alright, fine."

"Yes!" Carina cheered. "This is going to be fun! We probably should have asked this earlier, but do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aw, that's so cute. So Chuck, too," Carina jested. "Have you decided on names yet?"

She nodded. "Stephen James if it's a boy and Jacklyn Lee if it's a girl. It took us forever for both of us to agree on the girl's name."

"So, any ideas on a date for this thing, Walker?"

Sarah shook her head. "Ellie is coming around the 17th, so any time after that that you can get off work for."

Carina turned to Zondra. "Plan for a personal day on the 24th. I already have that day off because of a 'use it or lose it' deal."

Zondra nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Sarah leaned back on the couch. _This shall be interesting._

_**A/N #2: What did you think? I'm hoping to work on the next one shot this weekend so I can post it early next week. If you wouldn't mind leaving a comment on your way out, that would be great :) Until next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Over 5,000 views on this story! You guys are awesome! Here it is, the second to last installment of this series. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it**_

* * *

October 24th, 2013

Zondra, Carina, and Ellie were bustling about the living room, making sure all the decorations for the baby shower were all set before the guests started to arrive. Chuck and Devon were picking up Mary Bartowski from the airport, and Casey, Kathleen, Morgan, and Alex would be there soon. Little Clara was sitting in the corner, watching the three older women running around hanging and adjusting the decorations. She slowly stood up and waddled over to the dining room table. Clara carefully climbed up one of the chairs and reached for a strawberry that was on one of the platters of food.

"Clara…" Ellie called. Clara's hand froze over the platter.

She heard the sound of her mother's heels clicking the floor as she came up behind the toddler. "What do you think you're doing?" Clara looked up at her mom. Ellie's arms were crossed in front of her, and gave her daughter a disappointed look.

"Nothing," Clara replied, her arm still hovering over the berries.

"This doesn't look like nothing. Come on, what were you doing."

Clara sighed. "I was hungwy."

Ellie lowered herself to Clara's level. "Next time you're hungry, let me know. Okay?"

Clara nodded. "Yes mommy."

"You can have a strawberry, on one condition. That you take one up to your Aunt Sarah."

Clara's eyes lit up. "Otay!" the toddler exclaimed. She picked up two large strawberries and proceeded up to her Aunt's bedroom.

Ellie shook her head as the three women returned to decorating.

"She's a cutie," Zondra said.

"That she is," Ellie agreed. "But she can be handful at times."

* * *

Sarah sat in the rocking chair by the bedroom window. She was given strict instructions not to come down until she was told to. Honestly, Sarah was a bit worried. Zondra and Carina were her friends, but she wasn't sure on how they'd be able to handle decorating. So far, Sarah hadn't heard any explosions or anything that could have potentially be concerning, so she assumed everything was alright.

She heard the sound of soft little footsteps approaching her from behind. Sarah saw it was Clara walking up to her with a huge smile on her face and something in her hands.

"Hi Clara. What do you have there?"

Clara extended her arm closer to Sarah. "Stwaberry for you Auntie Sawah."

Sarah took the fruit from the toddler's hand. "Thank you, that was very nice of you, Clara."

Clara beamed at the nice words Sarah said to her. The little girl plopped herself down on the floor and began to eat her own strawberry.

Sarah softly laughed and ate her strawberry. She hoped that her child would be like Clara. Not necessarily a girl, but well-mannered and caring.

"Hey Walker!" Carina called up the stairs. "You can come down now!"

"I'm coming," Sarah called back. Once Sarah called out, Clara jumped up and rushed out of the room as fast as her two little legs could take her. Sarah chuckled as she slowly got up and out of the chair. _I don't know how much longer I can handle this_, she thought to herself, referring to the struggle of standing up on her own. The baby was due in two weeks, but Sarah didn't think she'd last that much longer.

Sarah slowly made her way down the stairs and looked at the decorated living room. Blue and pink streamers were twisted among the walls and balloons saying 'It's a girl!' and 'It's a boy!' sat on the end tables.

Ellie took ahold of Sarah's hand and helped her down the remaining stairs. "Now, all we need is the guests," Ellie half joked.

As if on cue, Chuck opened the door and led in the rest of the group: Devon, Mary, Casey, Kathleen, Morgan, and Alex. Everyone greeted each other as Chuck brought his mother's bag up to the guest bedroom.

"If anything this party is just going to be standing around talking," Ellie told the guests. "I mentioned some baby shower games and the CATS disagreed on every one of them."

Both Zondra and Carina grimaced and shook their heads, making the rest of the women laugh. All the men let out a sigh of relief. None of them wanted to have to participate in those stupid games.

The group headed on into the dining room and snacked for a bit. After drinks were passed around, everyone headed into the living room and sat down, eager for Sarah to start opening gifts. Before anyone could hand a package over to the expectant mother, the doorbell chimed.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be?"

Chuck stood up and opened the door, smiling when he saw who it was. "I didn't think you would be able to come when I asked you earlier today."

Diane Beckman stepped inside. "Neither did I, but I got some unexpected free time."

Everyone smiled when they saw the General enter. Chuck offered her a seat as he went and grabbed a spare chair for himself.

Sarah began to open the gifts. They all ranged from baby clothes, to blankets, to gift cards to baby supplies stores, all of which were needed.

Everyone stood up to head to the kitchen for some lunch, all but Sarah that is. She was still sitting on the couch, motionless.

Chuck went to Sarah's side. "Hey baby, are you alright?"

"I think my water just broke."

Everyone froze. Baby Bartowski wasn't due for another two weeks yet, but technology wasn't always perfect. "Alright, Sarah we have to get you ready to go okay?" Ellie said.

Sarah nodded as Chuck and Ellie began to help her stand, but she screamed out in pain once she was fully standing.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah's back. "What happened? What's going on?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know….aaaah!"

"Chuck, we have to get her to the hospital…NOW!"

Chuck looked at his sister worriedly. "Why, what's going on?"

"Those pains she's having are contractions. I think she skipped the first stage of labor and went right into the second*. We have to go!"

General Beckman handed Casey some keys. "Take her in my car. I can alert the authorities of what's happening."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The group headed outside and piled into the cars: Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie into the General's SUV, and the rest into the Woodcomb van as they sped off towards the hospital.

Chuck took ahold of Sarah's hand. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sarah grimaced as another contraction hit her. "Shoot me!"*

* * *

"Come on, Sarah…you got this."

Sarah pushed once more and flopped back on the bed. Thankfully, the epidural helped to take away some of the pain, but her entire body was drained.

"You're doing fine, Sarah," the doctor said. "I need one more good push from you, can you do that?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and pushed with all that she had left. She desperately hoped it was enough, and the soft cries of a newborn told her that it was. Sarah looked up at Chuck and smiled. _We did it…we're parents._

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski on your healthy baby boy."

Chuck leaned down and placed a kiss on Sarah's lips. The nurses took little Stephen, cleaned him, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to Sarah. Both Chuck and Sarah looked down at him. He had a few strands of light brown hair, and looked exactly like Chuck. They couldn't take their eyes off of him. Chuck and Sarah could hardly wait to take him home and begin the next chapter of their lives as a family.

_**A/N #2: *inspired from the JAG episode "Yeah, Baby". Hope you enjoyed it! Ready to find out who the mystery **__**man**__** is from earlier in the series? He shall be turning up in the last installment, which I'll be posting in a couple days. Stay tuned to find out! If you could write a review on your way out that would be much appreciated :) Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I now present the conclusion of Chuck vs Their Future. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I've also edited the eighth installment to this series, thank you 2old2write for pointing out some continuity errors. After you pointed those out I found a couple more (whoops!). It doesn't alter the story but it wouldn't hurt to take a look :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it**_

Chuck opened the door for Sarah who had sleepy little Stephen in her arms. Sarah walked over to the couch, dropped the bag that she had slung over her shoulder, and sat down. Chuck followed her and sat down on the arm of the couch, and brought his arm around her. Sarah looked up at her husband and smiled. Both of them focused back on the child. Stephen shifted in Sarah's arms, but soon fell back asleep.

"It's hard to believe that he's here now," Chuck said.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "But it's also easy to believe at the same time." The two new parents lived in the moment as they looked at their son for a few more minutes. "I should put him in his crib so he can get used to it." Sarah stood up and began to walk towards the crib Chuck had set up in the living room.

"I'll close the door so he won't get cold!"

As she reached the crib, Sarah heard Chuck's footsteps come to a halt. This puzzled her because he had only taken a couple of steps, so he couldn't have reached the door yet. She heard Chuck gasp a little. Once she put little Stephen down, she heard Chuck stutter, "What—, D-Dad?!"

Sarah whipped around to see Stephen Bartowski standing in the doorway of their home. Her mouth fell open.

Chuck was frozen. _Am I dreaming?!_ "Dad?!" he repeated.

Stephen stepped into the house and looked up at his son. "Hello Charles," he turned to face Sarah. "Hi Sarah."

Both Chuck and Sarah were still in shock, but somehow Chuck managed to muster up some strength to talk. "How are you still alive?! I watched you die in my arms!"

Orion smiled. "Charles, what did I tell you when you first found out that I was Orion?"

Chuck thought back while he was trying to process everything that had just happened. "You…you said that you had to die several times. That was one of the perks of being Orion."

He nodded. "The situation with Shaw wasn't any different. It's like when Fulcrum captured me and the helicopter exploded. I had to make my enemies think I was dead."

"But why reappear now? Why did you wait almost three years?!"

"I reappeared briefly about two years ago when Sarah was undercover at Volkoff Industries. Why do you think Volkoff moved to the Contessa? It was because I sent him a message, saying I wanted my wife back," Orion paused. "Okay, not just a message. I shut down all of his communications to his private office and messed with the electricity flow. It scared the heck out of him!" he chuckled.

Both Chuck and Sarah laughed as well. "So, what happened after that?" Sarah asked.

Stephen moved to a chair that was nearby, and Chuck and Sarah sat down on the couch. "I was all set to reappear when Clyde Decker went after your team and Volkoff, err, Hartley," he corrected himself, now that his longtime friend was back to normal. "When I heard that Decker was hunting you all down, I knew something wasn't right, so I dug deeper and found about Nicholas Quinn." Stephen looked at Sarah and saw a chill run through her body. "I knew he was supposed to be _the _Intersect agent, and that he wanted to seek revenge against the person that took that from him. And since I worked on the original Intersect, he would have likely gone after me if I reappeared. Besides, after Decker froze your funds, someone had to work on getting them back."

Chuck's eyes widened. "That was _you_?!"

Stephen nodded. "I had to tread extra carefully when Decker and Quinn still out and about. But once they had been…taken care of, I was able to work more freely. The reason why Beckman knew was because I needed some government resources to recover all the funds quicker. Otherwise I'd still be trying to release them."

Chuck nodded as he listened to what his father said. Once Stephen finished, Chuck asked, "What about the faulty Intersect's effect on Sarah's memories?"

Stephen shrugged and turned to Sarah. "How many have you regained?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know for sure. I feel that I've regained a lot of them, but not all of them yet."

Chuck turned to his father. "Ellie was thinking about using the Key before our final battle with Quinn—"

Orion cut off his son. "That could have worked up to a point."

The expression on Chuck's face grew to a puzzled one. "What do you mean?"

Stephen shifted in his chair. "You could have uploaded photos to the Key, which would have been fine. However, the rest of her memories would have to been put in as text from another person's point of view, not hers. The reason the Key worked with Hartley that way was because it was a cover."

Sarah's expression shifted to a saddened one, which her father-in-law noticed. "Don't worry Sarah. There's another reason why I came by here, and it was to give you these," he replied while pulling a small case out of the inside of his jacket and giving it to Sarah.

Sarah took the case from her father-in-law's hands and stared at it. "What is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the case.

"A little something that could help."

Both Chuck and Sarah's heads snapped up to face Stephen, putting together what he just said. Sarah slowly opened the case and saw a pair of what looked like Intersect glasses. With shaking hands, she picked up the glasses and put them on. Once they were on, Sarah's eyes locked onto the lenses and a green hue took over her vision. As the seconds past, she began to feel dizzy. After what appeared to be a few moments to Sarah, the green hue ceased, and the smell of burning metal and plastic met her nose.

Sarah removed the glasses as a wide smile spread across her face.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"I…I feel different. As if everything is complete."

Orion smiled. "The glasses helped to resurface any memories that were still suppressed by the Intersect. It works like the suppression device, but in the opposite way."

Little Stephen decided to break into the conversation by uttering a soft cry. Sarah walked over to the crib, picked him up, and brought him back to where she was sitting.

Chuck looked at his son, then looked back at his dad. "Would you like to meet your grandson?"

Stephen moved to the edge of the chair. "Yeah, I would." Sarah stood up and placed her son in his grandfather's arms. Stephen took him and began to gently rock him. "What's his name?"

Chuck gave Sarah a look that said _Go ahead, it was your idea. _She smiled and said, "Stephen James Bartowski."

Stephen smiled and blushed a little, recognizing the honor. "Thanks you two."

"Thank Sarah, it was her idea." Chuck looked at his watch. "Shoot! Ellie, Devon, Clara, and Mom are going to be here in a half hour for dinner!"

Stephen stood up and handed his grandson back to his mother. "Would you mind if I made dinner, Charles?"

Chuck looked at his father, remembering that he wasn't particularly good in the kitchen. "Uh, yeah, sure. Go right on ahead."

Orion smiled. "I'm finally going to give you and Eleanor that dinner I promised you all those years ago!" he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Chuck opened the door and smiled. There was the rest of his family smiling back at him. "Hey everyone! Come on in!"

Ellie, Devon, Clara, and Mary all entered the home after their outing and exchanged greetings with Chuck, and made their way into the living room to see the new mother and the newest member of the Bartowski family.

"Aww Chuck, Sarah!" Ellie marveled. "He's so adorable!"

Sarah smiled as she rocked Stephen gently. "Thanks Ellie."

Devon sniffed the air. "Mmm, whatever you got cookin' bro smells great! But…it doesn't smell like dinner though."

Mary inhaled. "He's right, it smells more like breakfast."

"Like pampakes!" Clara exclaimed.

Chuck shrugged. "Well, we had an unexpected visitor and it was his idea to make them."

"An unexpected visitor?" Ellie asked. "Chuck, you knew we were coming over after the movie."

Chuck nodded. "I know. But instead of talking about this guest like this in the living room, why don't we go in the kitchen and meet him."

Everyone followed Chuck's suggestion and they entered the kitchen. Both Chuck and Sarah smiled because they knew who the 'guest' was.

Everyone stopped by the kitchen table and saw a man hunched over the stove, flipping a pancake. Once he removed the ones that were ready from the pan, he turned to face the group of people that were waiting to see him.

Ellie gasped. Mary stood there wide eyed. Devon's jaw dropped.

"Dad?!" Ellie exclaimed as her eyes filled up with tears. She ran over and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! You're real! This isn't a dream!"

Stephen hugged his daughter back. "Yes sweetie, I'm real and this isn't a dream."

Mary walked over and looked at her husband's face which was resting on Ellie's shoulder. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as well. "Stephen!" she whispered.

Ellie released from the hug to give her mother a chance. Mary looked into her husband's eyes. "Oh Stephen!" she said as she embraced him. "I've missed you."

Stephen nodded. "I've missed you too. And now nothing is going to keep us apart."

They released after a long moment and smiled at each other. Soon after, Devon approached Mr. Bartowski and shook his hand. "It's good to see you back here."

Stephen smiled. "It's good to be back."

Devon felt something wrap around his leg and looked down to see Clara hiding behind him, and peeking out to look at Stephen Bartowski.

Stephen crouched down to the two-year-old's level. "Hi there, what's your name?" he asked gently.

"Clara," she responded.

"That's a pretty name."

Clara came out from behind her father's leg. "Are you my gwandpa?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Clara walked up to Stephen and smiled a bit. "Hi."

Stephen let out a chuckle. "Hi," he replied. He opened his arms to Clara, and she immediately accepted the hug.

Everyone smiled at the first interaction between Clara and Stephen.

After a few moments, Chuck clasped his hands. "So, before we all settle down to dinner, Sarah and I – and well, Dad too – have some news."

Everyone turned to face the two new parents, curious as to what the information could be.

Sarah took a deep breath and smiled. "I have my memories back."

"What?!" Ellie exclaimed. "Oh my gosh Sarah, that's terrific!" she continued as she wrapped her sister-in-law into a hug. Everyone began to ask Orion how he had done it, which he responded in a dubbed down version of what he did to resurface all of Sarah's memories. After several minutes of questions and answers, it was mutually agreed upon to have dinner.

Stephen went to get the stack of pancakes while everyone else took a seat around the dining room table. Soon, the Bartowski family was enjoying the dinner that they were never able to have all those years ago.

_**A/N #2: Orion was the mystery man! Congrats again to 2old2write for going through all the possible 'guests' and eventually coming up with Orion. I'm not sure if you doubted your guess but you still got it! In Chuck vs the Push Mix, I always believed it **_**was **_**Orion that sent the message to Volkoff; it was even his style of hack! I know the writers wanted to bring Scott Bakula back, but his work on another series prevented his return. I hope you enjoyed reading this series! It was a great pleasure bringing this story to you guys! cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
